creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Invadum
This story is rated T for Blood, Violence, and some Mild Language Prologue It was a lush and breeze-filled morning. There were clouds out in the sky, but not too many to block out the sun's beautiful rays of light. A feeling of warmth was inside her, though she knew that something seemed off, something that was building, something that was dark, something unpleasant... Pauline was always a fan of the daylight. Back when she was just a toddler, she loved to prance around in the verdant fields of grass and sniff the flowers as she passed by, each and every one of them. Back then, there was plenty of warmth within her heart to go around. Yet now, that same warmth was not present for some reason. Why did it have to leave? she kept thinking as she gazed across the fields. Every piece of the scene was set, yet why did it just run away like that? The wind was now blowing faster, ripples cascading amongst the satin lacing of her promenade dress. The clouds started to get darker and more dense, until, not long after, the sky was caught within their embrace. She knew that it would be almost time for her parents to call her in. "Polly!" called her mother from afar, as if right on cue. "Polly! Come on home, sweetie! It's time for dinner!" "Polly" was the name her parents called her ever since she was a little girl. Yet, they still and always call her such a name, even though she was now about eighteen years old. It was both sweet and adorable. "Please come in Polly. You don't want your supper to get cold now do you", said her mother in a sincere tone. Pauline looked at her for a moment, then turned her head and gazed outward one last time. "You can't stay out here forever you know", her mother said, slightly frustrated with her daughters response to the previous question. And she was right. As Pauline turned her line of sight up to the heavens, she could see how dark things had grown. The clouds had by now covered up nearly every inch of the sky, and this time they weren't the light and fluffy cumulus she had seen only moments before, but instead they were the fierce and ominous nimbus usually affiliated with storms and hurricanes. "Polly?" said her mother, now with a worried tone in her voice. Pauline finally turned towards her and smiled. "Sorry mother, I was just enjoying the view this fine time of day," she said, as she turned her attention to the rustling fields once more. A second later her face snapped back to her mother and her two-story home, seated not so far from where they were standing. "I'm coming in now", she said. Immediately after finishing her sentence, she started walking in the direction of the house. Her mother wanted to say something else, but quickly cast the notion aside and followed her daughter home. As she entered through the back door and into the kitchen, she noticed that her husband had set everything up for a hearty meal while she was conversing with Polly. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that no more work needed to be done for now. "Oh honey, you didn't need to do all this," she smiled, while moving around the kitchen table. "Well, I realized that all throughout the morning you've been workin' your butt off, so that we have good ol' happy days," he said, looking up from the news article he was reading. "So, I thought that since I wasn't doing anything important at the moment, I might as well do some housework myself and 'lessen the load' for you. Hope you love it dear," he smiled. Pauline finally entered only a few short minutes after her mother went in, her expression unreadable. "Polly, are you really okay?," said her mother, finally noticing the look on her daughter's face. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she's fine, Harriet. She's probably just contemplating the mysterious parts of life, like she usually does," said her father, looking not at all worried. "Isn't that right, darling?" he asked, putting down his newspaper and looking directly at Pauline. "Why, yes, indeed, father," she smiled politely. Stepping toward them both, she decided to sit down at the table and eat her prepared dinner. Hours passed like minutes as Pauline and her family consumed their meals, though she herself did not eat as much as her mother or father. The wind picked up speed outside the house. Her father finally got up from his chair and after walking up to the kitchen window, parted the blinds with the push of his hand. "Hm, it seems we might have some thunder looming on the horizon," he said. "Perhaps we should turn on the radio and see how things are faring with the weather station," said his wife. "What do you think Polly?" Pauline stared up from her plate with a neutral expression painted upon her face. "I would like to go upstairs to my room, please," she said, as she got up from her seat and started to walk away from the table towards the stairs. "Wait just a minute Polly," said her mother before she could go up a single step. "Why do you want to go upstairs to your room all of a sudden?" Pauline did not turn back to look at her, as she continued speaking. "Don't you want anymore food? We can still serve up some more if you want." "No thanks mother," said Pauline, still not turning her gaze away from her objective. "There's a book I would like to read. I bought it only yesterday with my friends." Harriet was only somewhat reassured by that sentence, a look of worry still hung on her face. But before she could say anything else, her daughter had already started up the stairs and was out of sight. Harriet sat back down at the table, while her husband quickly got up to turn on the radio, tuning it to the appropriate station. "Oh John, I just can't help but feel worried about Polly," said Harriet, looking down at the table. John came back and sat down on the other side of her, with a stash of unpaid bills in one hand. "Me too," he said, "usually she gulps down our meals like no tomorrow." He adjusted his spectacles and cycled through the papers. "But now she's starting to act odd all of a sudden," said Harriet, "and I have no idea as to what it could be." John looked up from his work and grazed his chin, "Now that you mention it, she is acting pretty strange lately." He thought for a minute. "Hey, why don't you go check on her?" he said finally. "Why me?" said Harriet, a little annoyed with his statement. "Because she has a better time talking to you than she does with me," reasoned John. Harriet looked up the stairs and eventually said, "All right then, I'll be back in a minute no less." She walked up the stairs, towards her daughter's bedroom. Meanwhile downstairs, John was flipping through the rest of his papers as he heard the evening forecast on the radio nearby, talking about brewing storms across the country. "-and with lots of thunder and no rain, this reporter says that this may in fact be one of the most unexpected downcast phenomena we have seen this wee-". The report was suddenly interrupted as a certain newscast took its place, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important message from the U.S. government. Our local astronomers have recently sighted unidentified flying objects approaching the atmosphere of our world". John became very interested by this information and felt like telling both his wife and daughter about this discovery. "Hey Harriet! Polly! Come down I just learned about something cool from the radio broadcast!" he cried as he got up from the table and put down his bills. Harriet finally made it to Pauline's bedroom door. "Polly?" she asked. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, You've been acting a little strange lately and your Father and I just wanted to know if you were all right, that's all." No response came from behind the door. "Polly?" she said, the worried pitch returning to her voice. "Are you okay in there? Polly?" she said as she pressed her hand against the door, only to realize it was already open. Her eyes opened wide as she saw what lay on the other side. John suddenly heard a loud cry as his wife upstairs screamed in shock, "Harriet?! Harriet what's wrong honey?!" he cried as he immediately rushed up the stairs and over to Pauline's bedroom. "What's going on? Did something happen to Poll-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he too looked into his daughter's bedroom. Everything in the room seemed calm and quiet. The Large twin windows on the far end were flung wide open as the curtains blew, like a tornado had entered. Pauline was no where to be found. Harriet sat in the middle of the floor, holding a certain note in her hand. She didn't bother staring up at her husband's face, her own was struck with so many surprised emotions, as her eyes only looked upon the riddle inscribed on the paper. John saw the paper and tried to read it. What was written appeared like a complex riddle, but the exact wording involved was beyond recognition. He quickly looked up and cried his daughter's name over and over again, his wife finally stopped gazing at the paper and started to weep. As a nightmare unfolded on the second floor, the newscast continued near the kitchen. "It has been confirmed that an intelligent species beyond our own has arrived on this planet, and that we are indeed not alone in this universe. But if there was any kindness in their hearts, it has not shown itself yet. In response to a recent campaign of destruction of urban areas and telecommuted threats to the federal government, President Woodrow Wilson has officially declared hostilities between us and them. As of now, it has been made clear that no peace shall, nor will it ever, lie with these creatures." And while every word was spoken, each one was caught by the raging winds and disappeared into the thunderclap. Chapter 1 Nicole watched the clouds. She always loved passing by them while on the ground. Speeding along a road that she barely recognized. It had been a cloudy weekend and all she ever did was perform chores, work out in the town gym, and fill out any paperwork for enrollment into one of the best militarized institutions of the country. The place dwelled near the Houstonian ruins, where it was said to have witnessed a major catastrophe decades back. But despite its unintentional proximity, Nicole had never been afraid of the venue since she became six. Everyone at her old school told her how barely anymore hostile activity from "the other kind" had appeared there since then. Now here she was, riding on an unarmed bus that was in turn driving towards the one of most famous destruction sites in the nation. Yet she wasn't all too thrilled by the experience, since she had hoped to investigate and research old ruins that were much farther from where she had already been living. Nicole looked forward, past the empty rows of seats right in front of her. "Excuse me sir, but um, how long will it be before we approach the security entrance?" she said, hoping that it would come up in the distance. The Bus driver slightly tilted his head in her direction, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. "Well, it seems that we're starting to approach it on the near horizon," he said gazing out over the passing land. "Why don't you look out your window so you can get a better view?" he smiled. Nicole followed his directions without a word and saw to her excitement the tops of distant skyscrapers, alongside continuous streams of steam being pumped into the air. It was the ruins of Houston. "Wow! Would you just look at that!" said the girl that sat across from her, she wasn't the only one enrolling at the institution. There were plenty of other needy volunteers ready to pounce on those papers. It would appear as though she might meet somewhat of a challenge in the near future. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed, Oh well, I'm ready for another one, she thought aloud. Her eyes opened again and stared out at the moving scenery. There were bushes and trees and nice open fields, it was hard to believe judging by all this life and peace that the area was a battlefield. Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt stop in the road. As the driver left his seat to go outside, everyone including Nicole stood up to see what was going on. Nicole decided to walk a little closer the front windshield only to spot a half-dead man lying down in the middle of the road. The victim's face seemed to have been badly beaten and bruised, his nose tilted towards the wrong direction. The bare patches of skin showing through the ripped parts of his clothing revealed large bloody gashes and wounds. The Driver tried to communicate with the man, but to no avail. Until surprisingly life beamed back into the person's eyes, though the reaction that followed wasn't what the chauffeur had anticipated. Drool started oozing from the corners of his mouth as the rest of the man's body went completely haywire. The Bus driver thought quickly, "We need some medical attention stat!" he yelled to all the adults that came off the vehicle. "All the adults on board come out here! everyone else stay put!" Using his emergency preparedness training, he tried to remain calm gathered the people that came off the bus. While the students on board crowed every window spot to get a good look at the action, Nicole could already see what was happening. The adults outside didn't have a clue as to how to treat the mysterious man's condition. As the victim continued in his seizure, the "professionals" were on the side just yelling at each other, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Deciding to break the driver's rule, she quickly grabbed her backpack, nudged through the crowd, and opened the bus door to rush out. Before anyone reacted, she immediately remembered what to do in this scenario. Back when she was in her home town of New Austin, she went to a militarized institution that featured a mandatory class on Emergency First Aid situations. There she especially learned how to deal with these sort of problems easily, it seemed unnatural for adults like the ones surrounding her right now to not know at least something about treating this victim right. "Out of my way!" she cried as she rushed to the man's side and shoved them away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled the bus driver. "Something that apparently you guys can't!" she yelled back. She steered the convulsing victim into a recovery position as a start to his treatment. Then she looked around for any hazardous objects that might disturb the procedure at hand, once every thing seem clear Nicole opened her nearby backpack and brought out a small first aid kit. Opening it up, she quickly grabbed a bottle of Benzodiazepine and critically loaded a doze into the man's ajar mouth. For several minutes there was a cold silence sweeping through the air, everyone hoped the medicine would work its magic. Come on, she thought with gritted teeth, Work already you stupid substance! Then, after only a few minutes of suspense, the man's muscles started to relax as his convulsions began to stop. Nicole breathed a large sigh of relief for everyone around her. As the man regained consciousness, she moved a bit closer to his face, though not too close as to make him uncomfortable. "What, Where am I?" he said as his eyes focused around him. To nearly everyone's alarm, the mysterious man soon grunted in pain at some of his other wounds. "Just take it easy," Nicole reasoned with a calm tone. "Don't worry about anything right now other than yourself, we'll get you to the hospital safely." With that said, she turned around to the adult personnel that stood a good distance behind her. Though each of them had different expressions on their faces - ranging from astonishment all the way to sadness - they all shared the same feeling: shame. "Well what are you waiting for?!" Nicole urgently yelled to them, "Give me a carrier stat! This man needs more medical attention alright, we have to move now!" By the time her words had left her mouth, the adults were already moving out the appropriate gear from the vehicle's storage compartments. Nicole turned back towards the man, only to find he was staring right at her. "You have... to save yourselves," he said trying to get the words out, "Otherwise... it'll be too late. "What are you talking about?" Nicole asked, not following what he was trying to say. "I don't understand, what's going to happen to us?" But by the time she finished her sentence, he fell unconscious. Instantly, the adults came back with their portable bed, Nicole backed up as they rapidly lifted him onto it and carried him to the back of the bus. She stood for a while pondering what that man said, until finally deciding to think about it later. As she entered the vehicle and got back to her seat, she could feel and see everyone's eyes at her long after she sat down. In not time at all, the bus continued on its journey towards the Facility. As Nicole looked out her window, She could see the world outside moving again. Laying down in her seat, she closed her eyes and smile. And so we carry on, she thought calmly to herself. Chapter 2 Fumes of unearthly steam flooded the room. It was dark and silent. But deep within the darkness lurked humanoid shapes, creatures that toiled about as sparks from large, broken control panels began to spread. Flickering lights Illuminated the internal entropy of a falling airship, as its flight crew scrambled to keep it afloat. "Come on men!" yelled the Commander as their vehicle descended from the sky. "Don't let all our efforts be in vain! We can still survive this blow if we can all work fast enough!" Suddenly a crew member came into the scene, rushing towards the leader while dodging any loose obstructions that entered his path. "Commander, I'm afraid we can't keep this vessel up any longer." said the officer as he staggered for balance on the moving floor. The Commander shifted alongside him. "Yes Private Tristan, I can see that clearly now." remarked the Commander, searching around for what could still be maintained. As he continued to look about the area, his eyes watched every single person rushing in from every corner of the falling ship. But he knew deep down that their efforts could not stop the vehicle's descent. Knowing that not everyone would make it once their ride crashes to the open sea below and sinks beneath heartless indigo waves. Tristan flew to the primary controls, frantically pressing whatever he could to keep the ship airborne, though the vessel continued to descend. "Nothing's working Commander! This ship's going down!" yelled Tristan. The Commander feared those words would come out, but didn't hesitate to find the appropriate response. "Very well then Private," said the Commander, turning to the rest of crew. "Everyone, resume your posts immediately, despite the prevalent hazards you might encounter! I will announce further orders when necessary!" But it was already too late. As the Commander looked one last time outside the large front window of the ship, he could easily see the surface of the sea silently approaching the bottom of their ride. By the time everyone began to run out and escape, the ship finally collided with the water at an earth-rattling quake. As the ship began sinking below the waves, multiple onboard systems from started to malfunction, Startling several young recruits. It wouldn't be long before the ominous fluid surrounding it would penetrate its lively interior. Watching out a nearby window, Private Tristan saw to the emergence of a pristine liquid, blue as a sapphire, rising to block out the remaining sky that could be seen. Without a word, he halted all thoughts and headed down a metallic corridor, knowing all to well what the Commander might say next. "Attention all crewmembers," shouted the Commander on the intercom, "as most of you are thinking right now, our flying beauty has finally crashed into the ravenous ocean below. Unfortunately, I am here to confirm those thoughts as true." Tristan's heart dropped instantly, he had already known, but it wasn't any better that the leader of the vehicle was verifying its wet demise. Despite the announcements though, he did not halt his steps as he bounded for his next destination: the "Lifeboats". "Though everyone is thinking about leaving this ship for their survival, continued the Commander, "I'' would believe such conduct to be dishonorable in the least for good navy men like yourselves." Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing just now. Was the Commander forcing them to die? "I suggest, no I ''order, that all of you remain at your posts and sacrifice your lives like true heroes." exclaimed the Commander, in a surprisingly positive tone. The Private tried to cover his ears, he could hear no more. Why would the Commander do such a thing? A good ship commander would've realized that the crew is irreplaceable compared to the vessel they're riding upon. He just couldn't comprehend as to why their Commander would abandon such logic and opt for death. Tristan's eyes widened in utter shock, his head to the ground. No, don't listen to him! he shouted in his mind. You all of you need to leave this ship at once! Otherwise each one of you will die! "It has been a great privilege to have served alongside all of you. Suddenly he chuckled. "I hope we meet again in your miserable hell!" And with that he laughed until the intercom transmission was finally cut off. With no time to lose, the Private ignored the savage's last statement and finally turned into a large, specialized containment cell. On the other side lay a "Lifeboat", his ticket away from certain death. Moving towards the right wall, he pressed his hand down upon its to activate a hidden key dial pad. With only a few fingers, a simple password was entered, releasing certain limiters from the "Lifeboat" itself. Finally, the last hatch door in front of him automatically opened up, Tristan wasted no time entering the pod. After seconds, more water began to gush into the corridors from countless sides. Hitting a red button, the escape capsule jettisoned from the doused ship. Once the liftoff vibrations passed, the private inside almost felt at ease. Looking around, he noticed that there weren't any windows throughout the small vessel. He didn't mind, it spared him the view of his fellow comrades dying as their noble cruiser fell to the sea floor. Tristan leaped into the nearest seat and rested his already racing mind, there was so much he needed to tell them. They just had to know that as of now, the M.A.R.B.L.E. Corp. Has been infiltrated by the enemy. Chapter 3 Lieutenant Colonel Jack Madison had never felt so tire in his life. Ever since his promotion months ago as administrator of the 119th Squadron, it seemed as though coming back into the line of duty was much harder than he thought it would be. Sitting at his dark mahogany desk, he cradled his head in his hands as he tried to relieve himself of the stress the paper stacks beside him were bestowing upon his worn out cranium. Opening his eyes, he finally sat back up in his desk at the sound of an approaching officer. He straitened out his official M.A.R.B.L.E suit and brushed off any dust particles from anything on or nearest to him. His actions were finished just in time for the door across from the desk to open up, revealing a middle aged woman in the a suit reserved for high-ranking members of M.A.R.B.L.E. Corp. "Daisy Greenwich," he said in a formal tone, "It's quite a pleasure to see you again." Ignoring his statement, Daisy walked briskly up to his desk and placed a thick packet of papers on the desk, held together by a miniature, sleek, metallic clamp. Jack shifted his focus immediately following the action. "Is there anything else, might I ask?" he remarked. She shook her head. "That's all that there is to give you," she said, trying hard to hide a smile, "but unlike the other stacks here, I have a good feeling this one will really pique your interest." Jack raised an eyebrow at the statement, "And why would that be, Mrs. Greenwich," he said. The smile finally broke free, "Because we just got ourselves a new student," she said, gesturing for him to read through the packet, "You know, another opportunity for you to get that 'special promo-." "Don't Say it!" Interrupted Jack with a wave of his hand. He thumbed quickly through the pages of the new packet, until Daisy quickly stopped him at a certain sheet of paper. It was a formal biographical file of an incoming recruit, the attached picture showed a young woman with muddled blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. Jack's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of her, almost being thrown back with surprise at this piece of information. Daisy soon noticed his reaction. "Is there something wrong, sir?" she said with slight worry. Her voice easily snapped Jack back to reality and he regained his original posture in a heartbeat, hiding all traces of shock from his face as best he could. "Um, no," he said, "there is nothing wrong here at all." He took a needed break from the image and hastily brought back the calm alto of his voice from earlier. "So, um, what's important about this girl again?" He questioned Daisy. Daisy moved on with her news. "Well," she said, "While on her way to the Cadet Offices near the Houstonian Ruins, her transport came across a mysterious stranger in the middle of the road, fatally wounded by sorts of things!" "You don't say." he said, not showing any bit of surprise on his face. "Yep," said Daisy, not noticing his expression, "So, the adult escorts come out of the vehicle to treat the person, but - as it turns out - they don't even have the appropriate medical knowledge to do, I don't know, anything!" "You can't be serious!" said Jack, now staring at her in disbelief. "Oh, but I am," she said with excitement, "In fact, I think they were fired for that, but that's not the point." "Well then, what exactly is?" Jack pressed, holding back his patience. Daisy smiled brightly this time. "What's important is what this girl does next, she said pointing to image of the young woman on the packet file, "she apparently rushes out, against protocol, and organizes everything with supplies from her pack and advanced medical knowledge committed to her own memory banks, eventually saving the victim from what otherwise would've been a sad loss." Jack no longer suppressed any hint of shock. That's unbelievable!" he exclaimed. Daisy nodded in agreement. "I told you it would pique your interest," she smiled, "and now that she's on her way, why don't you guess which Cadet offices this young lady's headed off to?" Jack thought for a minute or two before a truth hit him like a slap in the face. "Are you actually serious?" he questioned rhetorically. "I'm as serious as President Washington, Sir." she responded heartily. Having brought her information, Daisy turned around to exit the office, but stopped abruptly midway across the room. "If I were you, Mr. Madison, I would prepare for her arrival with the utmost courtesy and expectations you can give." she said, not looking back at all. Jack smiled at her statement with a sense of renewed vigor. "Trust me, Greenwich," he said with joy, "I'm not going to let this one slide under my nose." "Good." said Daisy, then she stepped through the doorway and took a right out of his office. Jack stared down at the spread out file from the packet, reading it with some delight. "Nicole Jester," he suddenly read aloud, smiling, "So that's what you were called, inside my dreams." He leaned back and his chair and softly chuckled to himself. "Surely by the end of this year," he said in a neutral tone, "both our lives will never be the same." Chapter 4 A screeching noise sounded off outside the windows, the M.A.R.B.L.E. Transport had finally arrived at its destination. Sitting at one of seats inside the vehicle, Nicole yawned loudly with exhaustion. It had been a long ride for her, and a much longer one at that, after helping a damaged man on the street and waiting for a medical team to arrive. Stretching her arms out and waking up her feet, she glanced outside one more time to view the facility she would soon enter. It appeared to be a group of Large, Metallic buildings that were molded into pentagonal prisms. Each one had some of its own, unique decals and features, but other than that, there external design plans were utterly homogenous. One of them, however was larger than the rest, with sleek narrow cylinders of glass and steel tracing around its edges. From Nicole's perspective, it was hard to determine how many there were, but she guessed that there were at least six of them. In front of the same building, in the center of a beautiful plaza, was an incredibly high spire of well-polished titanium. It was standing in an odd, curvy fashion, compared to the more erect architecture surrounding it. Right across from her, Nicole saw a lush garden of rose and tulips, a couple of the rarest flowers in the world! She couldn't help rushing down the steps of the transport and sniffing them, but as she got off the last step, she accidentally slipped and fell on a stack of inch-thick books. She picked her self off the ground and examined herself for any scratches, when a nervous alto came to ears. "Oh!" it exclaimed, "Please, I'm very sorry for this, I was just relaxing my arms from all the weight!" Finding the source of the voice, she looked up to find a scrawny male student, about the same age as her, rushing to where she was in an instant. He looked at her up and down and began to pick up all of his books. "Are you alright, miss?" he said with a hint of worry to his tone." "N-no, I'm fine," said Nicole, "Didn't get scratched luckily, though I recommend you put your books somewhere away from the doorway of a bus, next time." She smiled back at him. The young man didn't look convinced, in fact, he looked much more worrisome to her. "Oh no! Are you by any chance angry with me!" he said, fearfully, "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest!" Nicole easily decided for a different approach. "Whoa, take it easy, okay!" she said, putting her hands up in front of her, "It wasn't like that all, look, let's start over." She suddenly put out her right hand in a welcoming fashion, giving off a warm smile while doing so. "Hi there!" she said, "I'm Nicole Jester, what's your name?" "Um, Spencer," said the young man, staring down at her hand with slight suspicion, "Spencer Forest, it's an honor to meet you." He finally succumbed to her handshake, but shook her palm with a somewhat floppy flare. "Well then, said Nicole in a cheerful voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Spence, by the way, could you by some chance fix your handshake a little, it seems a bit weak and bouncy to me." "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, startling Nicole a little, "I'm so sorry about my arm's movement, I haven't shaken that many hands lately, please don't hurt me!!" He quickly turned his head way from Nicole and closed both of his eyes as if expecting a large punch in the kisser. "Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Nicole, "Take it easy there, Spence, no one's going to hurt you alright?!" Spencer slowly opened one of his eyes and stared at Nicole, before easing out finally facing her with his full head, she noticed his short, rich brown hair blown back from his face. A swarm of freckles could be seen on either side of his sharp, curved nose, while broadly thin ears tilted backwards from her sight. His deep blues eyes kept their cowardice as they gazed at Nicole through polished lenses, held up by a sleek, silvery frame, in a mixture of both fear and confusion. "Spence?" he said, hesitantly. "Yeah," said Nicole, "It's just a little nickname I gave you I got your name down, I'm sorry if you don't like it though." "N-n-no!" He instantly shouted, "I-I like that name a lot, you can always call me that from now on!" "Um, okay," smiled Nicole, "Well, I have to head to the local academic officer, I hope to see you more from now onwards." "Yeah," breathed Spencer, "that does indeed sound nice to me." To be continued... Chapter 5 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 6 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 7 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 8 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 9 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 10 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 11 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 12 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 13 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 14 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 15 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 16 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 17 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Chapter 18 This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Epilogue This part of the story will no doubt be coming soon... Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:T Rated Story Category:Historical Fiction Category:Stories Category:Life Category:Death Category:Drama Category:Tragedy Category:Fiction Category:Series Category:DronesFoul